


Script? What Script?

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego居然那么气定神闲地坐在那儿看剧本。半小时前他还气喘吁吁地躺在Charlie身上，肚子上有Charlie射出来的精液，手指掐在他的腰上，留下几个模糊不清的淤痕。他的精液现在还留在Charlie的后穴里。他得吸引他的注意力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Script? What Script?

“真没想到你跟别人说我是你兄弟。”Charlie放松四肢瘫软在Diego的床上，后者正身着电影里Yancy的一件灰色T恤，却只穿了一条四角内裤，背对他坐在稍远处的一张椅子上，聚精会神地盯着手里Homeland的剧本。Charlie盯着他裸露着的两条长腿。  
“Hmm.”Diego心不在焉地哼了一声，推了推眼镜，眼睛一直盯着剧本。“某种程度上来说你的确是我兄弟。只是糊弄一下媒体。别在意小细节。”  
“嘿，我看了你的剧本真的没关系吗？”Charlie手撑脑袋，目光饶有兴味地在Diego戴着眼镜的侧脸上停住了。  
“只要你不往外说，当然没问题。不然我就得灭你口了。”Diego笑着说。Charlie发现，那副看起来有点老气的眼镜，架在他脸上反而起到某种奇怪的反效果。Diego看起来就像个等着学生自我惩罚的老师，或者准备给谁来个指检的道貌岸然的医生，只差套上那双胶皮手套。  
Charlie脑子里全是些奇怪的禁欲感十足的幻想。他不能抑制地又硬了起来。

他们已经来过一发了。

这也就是让Charlie有点不爽的地方。Diego居然那么气定神闲地坐在那儿看剧本。半小时前他还气喘吁吁地躺在Charlie身上，肚子上有Charlie射出来的精液，手指掐在他的腰上，留下几个模糊不清的淤痕。他的精液现在还留在Charlie的后穴里。  
Charlie摸着自己的腰。他得吸引他的注意力。  
Charlie翻下床，走到Diego身后。“我有个主意，Diego。”他俯下身去用头发蹭着他的脖子。“不如我们再来？”  
“别闹。我今天得把这几页看完。”Diego轻轻推了推他的头，嘴角拉开一个很小的微笑。看来他是完全沉浸在脑内排演当中了。  
Charlie伸出舌头舔了舔Diego颈后的一小块儿皮肤，那儿很敏感。后者叹了口气，带着点颤。“我说了不行，Charlie。”他又推了推Charlie的头，这次重了点，但实际上依旧挺轻的。  
“嘿，别这样，你硬了。别对自己这么残忍。”Charlie拖慢声调，舌头舔着他的耳朵，呼着热气，感觉到Diego的注意力明显从剧本上偏移开去。  
“我得把剧本看完。”Diego又说了一遍，有点不悦，但声音里的沙哑告诉Charlie他明显被挑起了欲火。  
“那你就看着吧。”他说着，手掌抚摸到Diego胸前，上半身贴上了Diego的。  
年长的男人猛地吸了口气，蓝眼睛在镜片后闭上了。他依然没回头看他。“我真的不能再来了。我不能。”  
“哦？怎么了？怕我榨干你吗？”Charlie微笑着，手指伸到Diego的灰色T恤下摆，触摸着他不够结实的腹肌。  
“你这个爱惹麻烦的小鬼。我觉得我养了只金毛。”Diego笑了，伸手用力揉着Charlie一头剪短了的金毛。后者趁机窜到他身前，推开剧本坐到他身上，臀缝磨蹭着他半硬的勃起。  
“它们不会做这个。”Charlie咧开微笑。“你可以继续看剧本，我来干点儿别的。”

他从Diego身上滑下去，跪到地板上——有点凉。他把在内裤里紧绷着的Diego的阴茎解放出来，着迷地凝视着。Diego从镜片后面投来惊异的眼神。但他没有拦住他。靠，他怎么还拿着那该死的剧本？  
Charlie从头部开始亲吻，然后一路舔到根部，将那儿起皱的皮肤含在嘴里吸吮，满意地听着Diego满含惊讶和欲望的抽气声。他含着Diego的蛋蛋笑了，这绝对是他一辈子都没干过的事。不过毕竟含着Diego蛋蛋的机会也不多，他想。然后他握住根部，深深地将Diego的阴茎吞到了喉咙里，另一只手伸向自己的阴茎。  
Diego发出一声近似被噎到的闷哼，一只手放在Charlie脑后，微微用力拉着他的头发。他还是没有拦住他，Charlie满意地想，又吞得深了些，收缩喉咙让Diego压抑的呻吟又清晰了点，然后开始让Diego操他的嘴。  
Charlie开始觉得自己的腿有点酸疼的时候，Diego用力把他拉了上来，让他坐在他大腿上。  
“我不用润滑应该没关系吧，Hmm？”他揉着Charlie冰凉的、带着淡红压痕的膝盖，语气温柔地问他。但同时，他的两根手指已经直接插进了Charlie的后面，用力搅动着，逼得Charlie本来该出口的回答变成了一些毫无意义的破碎音节。

我赢了，他想，在Diego进来的时候这么想着。Diego缓缓进到最深，阴茎抵着Charlie的前列腺。Charlie抓着Diego的头发，逼着自己向上离开他的阴茎，再用力整个坐回去。他感觉腿脚发软，于是Diego的手臂裹上来，搂着他的腰将他抬起又狠狠落下，总撞在对的地方。快感在Charlie眼前炸出一片金星，以至于他看不清Diego的眼睛。又或许是因为Diego戴着眼镜？  
Charlie没工夫在乎，他的感官全都用来体味那根戳在他屁股里的阴茎了。  
他不知道，他只知道他几乎神速地射在了那件该在电影里穿的Yancy的T恤上，把它给毁了，而Diego又一次射在了他体内。实际上，如果不是第二天会闹肚子，他还挺喜欢这种感觉的。  
他摘掉Diego的眼镜。后者看起来相当满足，又相当沮丧，一下从刚才的禁欲系回到了平常的温和气场。  
“嘿，我真的有剧本要看。”他说，带着无奈又宠溺的微笑亲了亲Charlie的嘴唇。  
Charlie决定原谅他。


End file.
